Draco's New Year Special
by Malchior The Draco
Summary: Blades slashes, gun firing, cola gulping, the roar of a train, and coffee drinking. See how these word Malchior spend his New Years, before he start his crew. One shot.


**Draco's New Year Special**

**disclamer: I don't own One Piece, and if I did, I would of got the dvd box set out already.**

* * *

><p>San Faldo, also know as "The Carnival City", which is basically a party town. Yes, and it's make no big surprise that the biggest party happy on the end of year. People dancing, drinking, listening to music, singing songs, and of coarse the most important time of this party, the count down of the old year and entering of the New Year.<p>

Yes, this is the island to be during the end of the year, which is why the many people come here. However, some people on this island for business, but one person was brought here by force by a group of his friends. Our story doesn't start at the huge parties or at the casinos. Not even at the bars. No this story start at the Sea Train Station, as the train whistle blew, signaling all passengers to board the vehicle. We find a black hair man, wearing a pair of black pants, saddles, and a white tanktop, while twin ladies, that have square hairstyle, trying to keep the dark hair man away from the Puffing Tom.

"You got to stay, Roger!", said the woman wear a white fur collar, yellow goggles, bikini-top, slacks, and high-heels.

"Aniki, told us to make sure you stay here and have fun.", said the other, which she was wearing a lilac pearl necklace, pink top, pink bikini-bottom, gloves, and high-heels.

"Mozu. Kiwi.", the man said as he pulled his arms out of their grip and glare at the two, "I did had fun, and all I want to do is go home."

"But you're going to miss the count down.", the sisters said in unison, but it didn't seem to phase him as he got on board.

"I told you two to call me Malchior.", he said as the doors shut, then the train start to move, well one of the window open and he shouted out loud, "You two have fun."

"How do you think Aniki is going to take this?", Mozu ask her sister, but before she could get an answer, they saw a figure jump on to the last car.

"This can't be good...", both sisters said in unison as they watch Puffing Tom move away from the station.

_-inside the sea train-_

Malchior walk pass the chairs trying to find his seat, passing people, then take a set, not noticing a black hair woman, wearing what some would called, a lime green southern belle outfit, with a matching hat and parasol, step out of the car.

"Ticket, sir.", the conductor asks as the dark hair man, which he reach into his pocket and hand it to him, which he mark and hand it back to Malchior, then ask if he need anything on the trip.

"Yes, I would like cola."

"As you wish, sir.", he said as he nod and walk over to the next car.

_-outside said car-_

"Josephine?", said the stolaway, which was a tall and large, grey hair and bearded man, wearing boots, blue jeans, red shirt, a brown poncho, and a cowboy hat, with a playing card in the hat's strap, "What in tarnation at you doin; here?"

"Well, it's nice to see you, too, Ezekiel.", the lime green wearing woman said as she with smile, while she grin at him.

"Aw, shoot.", said the tall man said as he glare at the lime green wearing woman, "There ain't never been nothin' nice about you, woman."

"Now, now...", she smirk as she stare at Ezekiel, "Let's not get hasty, darlin'."

"Don't call me darlin'"

"Well, then don't act like a fool!", Josephine said after she grabbed a hold of his callor, bring the tall man to her level, "I know what you up to.", she point behind her, "You're after the bounty on Malchior."

"What business is it of yours?", he ask as he push her hand away with his metal hand.

"I want in!"

"Pshh! No."

"You need me.", she said, which he reply by pushing her aside and head toward the door, "He's better then you!"

"Ain't nobody better then me, woman.", he said as he look over his shoulder smirking, then open the door, "You ought to know that.", Ezekiel walk into the car and turn around, "Besides, the court says you ain't supposed to come within 150 feet of me...So, back off!", then he slam door shut, leaving the southern belle steaming outside.

Once inside, Ezekiel move toward the black hair man, sipping on a bottle of cola, but put then drink down and glance over to the metal hands man, then ask, "Looking for a seat?"

"Yep. Yours.", Ezekiel said as he give him the evil eye, "I'm gonna to make a lot of belis, cashin' in on your hide."

"I hear that often,", Malchior said as he turn his head, stare at the night sky, "but only from poor fools."

"Hmm. Well, I got bills to pay and I done already addressed the envelopes.", he said only to watch the black hair man sigh and got up from his spot, with shut eyes.

"I hope you haven't stamp them yet.", Malchior said as he open his eyes just in time to find a steal fist hitting the right side of his bandage cheek.

"Consider 'em stamp.", he said with a smirk as he hold his fist up, then he start to keep jabbing at Malchior, only to keep missing him, by either dodging the strike or pushing them out of the way, then the last punch came the black hair man, which he catch by the wrist and pulled Ezekiel toward, well his fist meets the bounty hunter's face, cauing him to take a couple of steps back.

"Your going to do hard then that.", Malchior said as he glance around him, looking for something, then he jump above well his hands push against a pair of shoulders, letting Ezekiel move under him, as well as kicking him in the back of his head, forcing the bounty hunter to hit the door he used.

"Darn it!", the bearded man mutter as he notices his nose was leaking blood, because it was broken. He pop it back in place and turn his head to find a smirking Josephine, growling out loud, then he notice his target climb on to a latter, which he hold up his left hand, showing a large hole open in the paw, firing out a wire, aiming for Malchior's leg, but only to wrapping itself around the latter, "Dammit!"

_Okay, I bought sometime._, the black hair man said to himself as he glance down at the two sabers in his hands, while he keep moving, _And got myself two blades. Hopefully, no one would miss them._, then he stop as bullets pierce the roof, and almost got his feet.

"Close one.", Malchior said with a whistle as he quickly turn around and rush for the other car, avoiding the many bullets that came at him, and keep moving to the next two cars, only to jump down onto longs, which was most liking an order from Water 7.

Just then, Ezekiel kick open the door, still firing bullets at his target, which was coming from his index fingers, but stop as he notice Malchior was easily knocking them off course well he keep move backwards. "Heh heh heh! Just like my pa used to say on a cold mornin',", hs said as his metal hands go back to normal, only to form fourteen inch blades from our of his wirsts, "Let's get to work, boy.", he jump onto the logs, "'Cause the heat is in the tools.", then the two came at each other his blades and metal hands meet the sabers in a blur, well the sound of metal hitting metal echo the sea train.

The bounty hunter then jump back, before the sword could cut his neck, and start to grin as he watch Malchior get into defemced stance, "Aw, see now, you know how I like it. Just the way I showed you.", then he thrust his left blade at his target, well the other one swing toward Malchior's neck, which he easy block both attack, then follow up with a hard kick to the gut, cause him gasp in pain and move a few steps back.

Malchior then turn around, quickly move into the last car, slamming the door shut, thinking to himself, _Heh...This is going to be good._

"Get back here, 'ur yellow belly coward.", the bounty hurter growl as he rush into the last car, to find the other door open. _If he thinks he can get rid of me that east,_, he thinks to himself as he pass the open down, _He got another thing comin'._, but right before he could look for him, he feel a sharp pain in his ass, causing him to jump high in the air, "Galdang durn it!"

"Heh...Thanks for the fun.", Malchior said out loud well he let the blades lean against his shoulders, well he watch Ezekiel hit the water, "Oh, and have a Happy New Years.", then he turn around and walk back toward his car, passing by the lime green southern belle, _Guess she need to change sets or something._

Josephine keep moving tell she made it to the last car, finding Ezekiel on his back, laying in a huge puddle, panting heavy from the fact that he just got back on the speedy sea train, then he look up at her, "Hey..."

_-a few minutes later-_

Malchior setting in his seat, still dranking his cola, then he heard foot steps and a lady's voice, "Excuse me", then he turn his head, to find the woman he pass a few minutes ago, "May I?"

"Go right a head.", he said with a grin as he watch her take a set infront of him, then he return to his drink, which made her glare at him, but then smile.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"A bit stuffy, though.", she said as she pulled out her fan and start to used it on herself.

"Uh, I guess so.", the black hair man said as he finish off the soda, after he begin to sweat.

"Do you know where the best seat in the house is?"

"No. Where?", Malchior ask as he watch her point up.

"Oh the roof."

"Really?"

"Sure. Its got plenty of fresh air, 360 degree views, and its very private.", she said as she lean forward, giving him a good look at her chest, which he only glance at, then return to the window.

_Alright...Either she's planning something...or she's one of those girls who get off of danger._, he thought to himself well he staring outside, _Either way, she's trouble..._

"Well...I think I'm gonna go up on the roof.", she said making him look at her eyes and smile lightly.

"Alright.", he said as he nods, "It was nice talking with you, miss.", then he return looking through the window.

She frowns and got up from the seat, then head toward the door, only to stop and look at him, "You're not gonna let a lady go up on the roof unesscorted, are you?"

"Of course not.", Malchior answer with a smile, then he asks himself, _Why can't I just let chivalry die?_

A couple minutes later, the two was setting on top of the roof, of said car and look at the night sky, then she turn her head, looking at him and ask, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is.", Malchior answer as he slowly let his guard down, thinking this is all she wanted, then he notice she hook her arm with his, causing him to put the sabers on his lap.

"I wanted to thank you for saving us all from that awful, terrible ugly old bounty hunter earlier. You were so brave."

"Thank you.", he reply with a nod and a slight blush.

"Ooh!", Josephine said as she start to squeeze his arm with her free hand, "And so strong, too.", then the two start to laugh, but it stop as a pair of thick arm wrapped around Malchior body, picking him up, causing the swords to fall to the roof, and squeeze tightly.

"Y'all look so cute up here on the veranda,", Ezekiel said as he keep a good grip on his target, who was struggling to get out, "I figure I fix you up some lemonade, fresh-squeezed. Heh heh heh!", then his face got hit by the back of Malchior's head, which surprise him and then he was force to let go, thankc to the black hair man, stomping on the bounty hunter's knees.

"Stand back, miss.", He said as skid over, grabbing a hold of his swords, and turn around, facing the bounty hunter, well he was in front of the southern belle, "This ugly dumbass is dangerous.", then without warning, a lime green parasol press against his neck, cuasing him to gash for air.

"Well, I guess love is blind,", she said as he got a good grip on her parasol, causing the black hair man to drop one of his swords and grabbed a hold of he umbrella, trying to breath, "'cause his ugliness didn't keep me from marrying him."

"Who you callin' ugly?", the bearded man said as he give Malchior a couple hard punch to the stomach, but on his last punch, the black hair man somehow flip Josephine off him and hit Ezekial, causing both of them to land on the roof. The two growls in angry at the man, who point his sword at the two. "Look like we'll have to stick this here jackrabbt, like we did that ol' boy back in Jaya.", the bearded man said as his blades came out from his wrists.

"Yes, darlin'. I see your point.", Josephine reply as a nine inch blade pop out of the tip of her lime green parasol, making it into a spear-like weapon, well her hat fall off.

"Great...I'm ending the year with puns.", Malchior said as he rolled his eyes, and quickly block the thrust of Josephine's weapon witch his sword and repeat again and again, then he slash at her, only to be block by the handle, then he block an on coming metal fist blade with the saber, well the woman bounty hunter got behind him, watching the show among the two men, waiting for her moment, which she took, when the black hair man try to slash at the male bounty hunter's stomach, only to missed by centermeters away. However, even after trying to stab him in the back, he block by spinning around and hit it with his blade.

The two look at each another, then at Malchior, who didn't seem to move, then smirk as they attack the swordsman with many slashes and thrustes, who keep them at bay. Though it didn't last as the southern belle thrust her parasol, missing at his neck, then it open to show four inches blades on the ends of each rip, which came at him.

"Damn.", Malchior thought to himself as he quickly pulled his sword up, just in time to stop the umbrella, keeping it from hurting him, but that didn't stop it from pressing itself against him, making his moments harder.

"Ha!", Josephine smirk as she keep pulling on her weapon, "We ain't the most notoring man-catcherd from nothin', you know."

"Man-catchers?", Malchior said as he raise a brow, looking at the bounty hunter, "Ohh...That's why you two have a divorce."

"Why you, lil' chicken shit!", he growl as he was about to stab his target, but then he fall to his knees, holding his groin in pain. He then watch as the black hair man, somehow got lose, but by doing so, the saber fly out of his hands and hit the car that thre cars in front of them.

This made the two bounty hunter grin and the both thrust the blades at him, though Malchior grab a hold of the metal fist, pushing it away, and does a jump spin kick to Ezereil's face, then he landed in front, grabbing a hold of the parasol and swing both it and its owner at the bearded man, causing them fall onto each other. When the two got up, they notcie their target was running toward the blade.

"Durn it.", Josephine growl as she throws her weapon at him, which he stop and side step it, letting the weapon hit the same car that his sword pierce, then he return to running to his sword. "He's gettin' away.", she hiss as her ex-husband form his hands back to its gun form.

"Don't worried, woman. I'm on it.", then he start to fire at Malchior, who didn't seem to care, as he finally reach the car.

"Don't let him get his sword, you idiot.", she growls as she ripped off her dress, showing she was wearing lime green panties, but also showing two shining revolvers. "A woman work is never done,", she mutter as she grabs her guns and start to fire at the sword, hitting Malchior's hand, making him hiss and glare at the woman, then he start lean back, then to the side and lean down, letting the bullets fly pass him.

"Danabbit! Can't you shoot straight?"

"Don't get uppity, woman.", Ezereil growls as the two keep firing at their target, "I don't see you makin' no daylight in his broadside."

Malchior then fall down on the roof, and start to roll around, avoiding the bullets, then fall of the side of the car, only to grabbed a hold of the roof. It was a surprise to the passoners as they Malchior hang infront of their window, well he thought to himself, _Well, this just great. How can things get any worst?_, then he glance to the left of him, watching the two bounty hunters race toward him,_ I really need to stop asking stopped questions._

He watches as the woman jump down, in between the cars, point her firearms at him, well the man move toward him, pointing his index fingers toward Malchior and said, "Get on up here where's I can shoot you, you lil' chipmunk."

"Why would I do something stupid like that?", Malchior ask out loud as he watch Ezereil walk toward the edge , but stop as he almost slip off, then without warning the sound of screaming, bullets, and breaking glass was heard, making the black hair man shimmy toward the end of the car and jump off, landing on the tender, rolling onto the coal, still avoiding the bullets, then he stand in front of Puffing Tom's streamlined boiler, owl to dogde a few more bullets.

"Hey, fool!", Josephine shouted as she finally catch up to the two, "Don't shoot up the engine! Elsewise, we be stuck out her!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah.", the other bounty hunter said as his hands changes back to normal, then he jump onto the coal, and head toward his target, only to get a shove in the face.

"Dang fool.", the woman mutter as she find her ex laying on the coal, with his nose broke, let again, then she grabs a shove, and glance around her, noticing that the conductor was to busy keep the engine fuel up, to stop her from taking the other shove.

She glances around, then glance to the side, finding her target climbing toward the front of the train, which she follow at quick rate, then thrust her shove at him, who block with his shove and try to hit her in head, which she block. Soon it became a fast pass thrusting, slashing, slaming, and blocking the shoves between the two, till Malchior block a downward slash and kick her in the stomach, follow up with the shove's handle hitting her forehead.

The black hair man quickly took off, climbing to the very top of the sea train, and jump back on to the tender, dropping the shove in it, jump onto the car, pulling himself up and race for the saber, thinking to himself, _Got to get it, before more crap happen._

"The South shall rise again!", Josephine's voice shouted as a sound of something firing was hear, where the target was only a half of foot away from the blade, but noticing he couldn't move his arms, thanks to a wire wrapped around his torse. He shruggle to get himself free, only to hear another thing firing at him, then he feel something wrapped around his legs and fall down, face first.

"Well, now, ain't that a pretty lil' package tied up with a bow?", the woman said as they watch their target flip around, laying on his back, as he glance down at watch catch his legs, which was a chain that hood in between the woman's parasol and it's handle, then he glare at the two.

"Yup.", Ezereil said as he smirk at their target, "Hogtied, just like that pig we caught back in Ketsuekifire."

"Ha! Yes, sirree.", Josephine smirk down at Malchior, "There ain't a polocat around, who can slip through the grip of the Clenches.", then she shut her eyes with her nose in the air, dropping her weapon, knowing the target been capture, "I reckon we're just a pair of aces, ain't we?"

"Yup. Just like old times, Josie. Just like old times.", he reply with a happy grin, then without warning, he feel two hands holding on to his arm, which made him blush.

"You know, Zeke,", Josephine begin to lean against him and start to rubbed his chest, "All this exciyement has got me to wonderin'. Why'd we split up?", they both look into each other eyes, without noticing Malchior kicking about, trying to free himself, "Workin' together again stirs up all those good ol' feeliungs."

"Well, Josie you know I was always powerful sweet on you, but...", he was cut off as her hand press against his lips.

"Aw, but nothin', Zeke.", she lean a bit closer to her ex, "I loved watchin the way you handled that cagey old swordsman. You're just so brave and so strong."

_Wait a minute...This seem familar._, Malchior thought as he stop thrast about and watch the two, as a plan come to him, and he quitely move the chain toward the bearded man.

"You make a girl feel all aflutter.", she said as the other bounty hunter keep blushing at his ex's actions, "Don't you see, Zeke? It's just like Jaya all over again.", she pulled herself away from him, only to keep her hands against his chest "And with this bounty we're about to collect, I could end up", then without warning she push the man over board, "twice as rich!", the she start to laugh.

"Dagburnit, Josie!", Ezekeil shouted as hit the sea, then his head pop out of the salt water, "You consarn, framalandin', flamdangin' snake-in-sheep's-wool-over-my eyes, trick-up-her-sleeve, whoo-hoo witchy woman!"

Josephine just smile and wave to her exhusband, only to glance down, noticing that he brought the chain with hin, then glance at Malchior, who was being drag toward the sea, but he lean enough for the saber's blade to cut the wire, freeing himself, then in a quick motion, he unwraps the chain around his legs and toss it over to the woman, wrapping one of her leg with it.

Malchior grins as he rise from his spot and watch Josephine goes shock, then gulp as she was drag into the ocean, thanks to her ex's body. "Thanks for the fun time you to crazy love birds!", he said with a grin as he wave at the two, "Oh, and have Happy New Years!"

The two bounty hunters watch as the sea train left them in the Grandline, "Uh, Zeke? Sugarplum?", Josephine said as she face her ex with a sweet smile as beads of sweat form on her brow, "Maybe I was a mite hasty."

Ezekeil give her a soar look and reply, "Court says 150 feet, woman. 150 feet!", then he begins to swim away as the sound of bells and fireworks was heard, marking the end of old year and the begin of the new one.

_-fifteen minutes later-_

"I thought I find you here.", Malchior said as he enter a huge room, having a desk in the middle of the room, with a male figure setting behind it, catching up on over do paperwork.

"Nma...Of course I would be here.". said the man as he look up at the wanted man, showing it was a blue hair man, matching lips, and wearing an orange shirt, "If I don't I won't hear the end of it from my secretaries."

"Hehe...Yeah. Those two will kill you if you hit on either one of them.", he said as he walk over to the man, carrying a silver thermos and two mugs.

"Nma...What you got there?", he ask as he watch Malchior put down the cups and open the thermos, letting the stream escape.

"It's something that we both need, right now.", then he pour them both a cup of coffee and hand it to him, "Happy New Years, Iceburg."

"Happy New Years, Draco.", he said as both raise a cup, then take a gulp of the hot drinks.

"Draco...Long how the government thought up that name.", Malchior said as he rolled his eyes and chuckles, "But I have to say it does fit me."

_-back to present-_

"And that's how I start the traditions.", Draco said with a smirk as he sip his coffee and look at his crew.

"That's good and all.", Roy said with a yawn and pop his neck, "But you didn't need to tell us the fighting part?"

"Didn't I?", he ask with a smirk, causing the crewmember to sweat drop.

"Draco...You're such a dumbass at time.", Jack mutter as he cover his face with his wing, then he took flight and move out of the room, being chase after a certain black and white feline, "SOMEONE GET THIS CANFEINE CRAZY MONSTER KITTY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Thank you, Jean.", Draco said with a chuckle as he finish his coffee and ask for another cup.

* * *

><p>Malchior: And we're going to stop. I hope you all enjoy this fic I came up, that was a year and...-check his watch- three days, two hours, fiftyfour minutes, and fourteen seconds. Hehe...Man, that's a long time..Sorry it took me so long getting this up.<p>

Anyhoo, if anyone of you wondering, this is a year before Draco started his true crew, but a year after he was stab in the back by his old comrades, and left him on Water 7.

So that's it for now. So I leave you all with the hope of getting some comments and I wish all you a health and Happy New Years.


End file.
